Far from Ordinary
by roogirl2000
Summary: An ordianary girl's life is turned upside down when she discovers a hidden power. Can she trust the Doctor with her secert and can he protect her from them...Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Far from Ordinary.**_

_**Chapter one**_

She watched as the flaky bits of snow fell around her, thankfully they didn't settle on her and make her visible to the rest of the world.

The snow did settle on the ground and grass. She smiled. When was their last real snowfall? Everything was so calm when there was snow.

She shivered from the cold and pushed her hands into her pockets for warmth. She knew she should have brought some warm clothes with her but she didn't have any time. She just abandoned everything and ran when they came.

_Them…_She quickly looked around but there was none in sight. She sighed with relief. How could they she her when nobody else could? It was just so strange. Everything that had happened in the past two weeks was strange. Everything that happened since her fourteenth birthday when she discovered it. And it had turned her life upside down. Now she couldn't go back and now she had nowhere to live because _they _came.

She felt her hair fall over her face. She sighed. She missed seeing her hair but she had to constantly stay hidden as a missing person report had been filed for her. Like she had said, she could never go back. She didn't want anyone's lives in danger.

She was too deep in thought to even notice one of _them _appear at the corner of the street looking straight at her.

In a couple of seconds it had crept up beside her, still unnoticed.

She suddenly felt something gripping a hold of her arm. She was so shocked she became visible to the rest of the world. One of _them _had got a hold of her and was gripping her arm so tightly she was in pain.

"Let me go," she said between clenched teeth. She quickly made herself invisible to the rest of the world, knowing if someone saw her they'd be injured or killed.

"Now you're coming with us," its voice was almost like a hiss.

She knew she had to think fast. She quickly stood on its toe hard, causing its grip to loosen slightly. She pulled her arm away, breaking free from the grip and started to sprint away.

She needed help for this. She couldn't keep running. But she knew if she trusted anyone with this, they'd be killed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about lack of updates. I usually write CSI story's and got really into writing one. So yeah, I decided to stay up till one in the morning for a bit of this! Enjoy!

_**Chapter two**_

She leaned up against the wall of the street in central London, trying to catch her breath. She'd been running for about 15 minutes, trying to make sure they couldn't follow her. Shoppers walked by her, hurrying to get to the January sales or to get home before the snow got worse and they were stuck.

She shivered slightly and looked through the crowd to see if any of them were here. Somehow, they could track her down even if she was on the other side of the world. Or maybe on another plant altogether.

She saw one of them, coming around the corner of some street, head moving from side to side, searching. For her.

She looked and found a small alleyway leading to the back of a restaurant, perfect for hiding until they were gone.

The alleyway lead to a dead end so if they did come down here, she'd be trapped. She crouched behind a bin and held her legs against her chest. She could hear the noises from the kitchen and smell the food. How she wished it wasn't her going through all this right now and she wanted so much to be inside, beside a warm fire. But instead, she was trying to keep herself warm in an alleyway.

It wasn't long until she heard a noise coming from somewhere. At first she ignored it but as it got louder and louder she just couldn't.

It was a strange noise. She couldn't even describe it at all. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a faint light suddenly appear.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned her head to find something starting to appear at the other end of the small alleyway.

A powerful wind came with it and so did the strange noise. Her eyes widened when a large, blue box fully appeared and the noise and the wind stopped. All that was left was a low, low humming noise coming from the box.

She shakily stood up and slowly walked over to the blue box. She was about to touch it when the door of it swung open. A man in a long coat and a pin stripped suit stepped out and ran up the alleyway onto the street. That was when her mind started to run into overdrive.

How did it just suddenly appear? How could the man stay in such a small box? Maybe there was only one way to find out. He had left the door to the box open after all. One tiny look couldn't possibly hurt…could it?

She pushed the door open slowly and quietly stepped in. She nearly ran out when she saw what was on the inside. It was bigger on the inside!

She then slowly walked further into it. It looked so alien.

_BANG!_She jumped and spun around. The man was back. She stood were she was, frozen, almost forgetting that he couldn't see her.

He ran around what looked like controls to her. He ran right past her but ran past her so quickly she tripped and fell back, landing with a thud.

The man's head straight away shot up. "Who's there?" he said. His hand reached towards his pocket. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, just please show yourself." He sounded like he could be trusted but she didn't know if she should appear. "Honestly I just want to talk," he said but then she heard he mumble something, "What am I doing it could be nothing…" He then went back to working at the controls.

She sighed. It was crazy, she didn't know why she was doing it but she made her visible to him. He didn't see her at first, too preoccupied by the controls so she cleared her throat. He spun round. His brown eyes were wide and his mouth was in the shape of an o now. Slowly, a smile creped onto his face and he said, "Hello!"

A/N: Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Blame my teachers for no updates :) It's really hard to find the time...

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

She stood there frozen to the spot while the man grinned at her. "How did you get in here?" He asked her. She didn't reply. "As a matter of fact…why didn't I see you in the first place?"

She sighed and quickly disappeared. "Whoa, whoa! Wait! Come back!" he yelled so she came back.

His eyes were wide again. "How did you do that? How did you just…disappear? It's impossible!"

"More like this is! It's bigger on the inside!" she gestured around the room.

"Ah…no. It's not really," he said. "I'm the Doctor by the way," he added.

"Kala…" she said. "Kala Madison."

"Kala…the Hawaiian form of Sarah! Pleasure to met you Kala," he held out his hand.

_This is strange. I only just met this man! At least I hope he's a man,_she thought to herself as she shook his hand. "Doctor Who?" she asked.

"Sorry?" he said.

"You can't just be called the Doctor can you? You must have a name other than a title."

"Actually, Doctor is my name. Now would you care to explain how you can just vanish?"

"If I could…then I would," she sighed, eyes falling to the floor.

"You have no idea? When did this all start then? You being able to disappear," the Doctor said.

"You don't even know half the story Doctor. It started on my fourteenth birthday. I was in my room putting something away when I started to feel dizzy and faint. I lay down on my bed until it passed then when I got up and when I passed my mirror my reflection wasn't there. Then after a week I learned to become invisible and visible on my own. It was fine until two weeks after the discovery when they came after me…" she trailed off.

"Who are they?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know but they can see me when no one else can," Kala whispered. There was then a loud knocking on the doors.

The Doctor spun round and went to a small screen. After pressing a few buttons an outside image came up on the screen. Three men in black suits and dark sunglasses stood at the doors. Kala gasped and stepped back from the screen.

The banging continued. "Open up! We know she's in there!" One of them yelled.

The Doctor looked at Kala who had gone as white as a sheet. He barely heard her whisper, "That's them…"

* * *

A/N: I'll update when I have the time again. Now review or I'll send the Daleks over! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the no updates. Schools been hecktic. So this is very short because of the time I'm writing it at. 1.40am. So enjoy!**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter four**_

"Righty-o I think it's time we got out of here," the Doctor said turning away from the screen.

"But…but…how can we? They'll probably be at the back door or something already," Kala said. She was starting to feel sick and slightly faint. She hadn't even noticed she was shaking and all the colour had drained out of her face.

"Who said anything about a back door? All I have to do is…are you alright?" he asked as he saw Kala.

I don't think I am," her voice broke at the very end. "I'm just in shock that's all…" it didn't help when a sob escaped her mouth

The Doctor put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the captain's chair to sit down. "I don't know why this is all happening to me…why these people are after me…why am I suddenly the one that stumbles upon all of this…I don't even know if I can trust you or not Doctor…" tears flowed down her face just as easily as she spoke.

He made her face him. "Kala, you can trust me and no matter what I'm not going to let these things get you, ok?"

She whipped away some tears and replied in a whisper, "Ok."

And with that the Doctor let go of her, jumped up and ran straight towards the controls. "Now we need to get away from here but not to far so we can come back and see what these things want with you," her mumbled as he fiddled with the controls. "Right Kala hold on!" he said and pulled down a lever.

* * *

Review and I'll give another update next week...maybe two...or three...because I'm off for two weeks woo! 


	5. Chapter 5

This may be a bit crazy on it! I keep writing it late at night and I don't even understand what I'm on about. Anyway enjoy!_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter five**_

"How the hell…" Kala said a little breathlessly as she took in the new scenery around her. They were now standing outside the blue box in the middle of a small field. "How did you…" she looked up at the Doctor who was grinning at her.

"Easy!" he said. "It's what the TARDIS does. It can travel!"

"The TARDIS?" she asked, fighting the urge not to laugh.

"Yup! The TARDIS! Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Did I mention in travels in time?" he was still grinning.

"But…that's impossible! And were are we?"

"No Miss Madison, you being able to disappear is impossible. And we're just outside London I think."

"What are you?" Kala's voice was just a little louder than a whisper.

"Hm?"

"I mean you're defiantly not human. But yet you look it. Were are you from?" she slowly sat down on the grass, still trying to absorb everything that was happening.

The Doctor paused before answering, his grin slowly fading away. "I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey," he finally began. "It was destroyed in a battle and I was the only one that survived, well now I am…"

"I'm sorry," Kala said, feeling guilty about bringing the topic up.

"You have no need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault. Now you haven't finished your part of the story! What happened when they came after you?" The Doctor asked sitting down beside her.

She sighed and began. "It all started one day when I was walking home from school two weeks after finding out what I was able to do. I loved the fact that nobody was able to see me so I was walking home invisible, iPod blaring in my ears," she had a smile on her face as she described it. "Then out of nowhere one of them stepped out in front of my path. I moved around it, not thinking about it but then it grabbed a hold of my arm, pulling me back. The shock of him grabbing my arm made me become visible. I spun around to look at it and when I did, it had a huge smirk on its face and it said, _"Now I've gotch'a."_ I managed to pull myself free and run off thinking I'd lost it but a couple of hours later there was two of them outside my bedroom window. I freaked out big time, not wanting to put my foster family in danger. I knew they were probably after me because of my power so I ran away. I've been a missing person for 6 days now," she ended her tale.

The Doctor made a low whistling noise. "And have you had many encounters with them in the past 6 days?" he asked her.

"Too many," Kala muttered. "It's like they can track me or something."

"Hang on a second," the Doctor stood up. "I'll check that," he said while taking something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Kala asked him, standing up as well.

"It's a sonic screwdriver," he said. "Don't worry, this won't hurt you," he pointed the sonic screwdriver towards her and moved it up and down. "That's strange…there's nothing there."

"Good or bad thing?"

"Bad. Very bad actually. How can they track you when they have no devices on you? Great…yet another impossible thing." The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver away.

"What now?" Kala asked.

"We go into London. Wait until one of them comes after you and well…we'll see what happens from there."

* * *

Review if you really are reading this! I lack in confiedence about my writing...


	6. Chapter 6

Look! An update! And my last until probably June!! Horrible exams...And reviews make the world go round )

* * *

_**Chapter six**_

"Let her go now…" The Doctor said to one of them. He and Kala had been waiting for one of them to appear in a street corner in a quiet part of London but this one came too quickly. It had grabbed Kala and was about to run whenever the Doctor stopped it.

It smiled at him. "So she finally got help. From a…Time Lord!" it nearly laughed.

"How did you…" The Doctor asked, taken aback. How could it know he was a Time Lord?

"Funny…I thought they were extinct!" it then made a strange hissing noise. "Maybe we could make use of you. I was only sent out here to find the last of the chosen few but this! Bringing back a Time Lord would really be something!"

"Chosen few?" The Doctor questioned. "There's more out there like her?"

"They were out there. But now we've imprisoned them. So they don't get out of control." Kala froze when it said they had imprisoned them.

"How many are there?" The Doctor asked.

"All together there are thirteen of them. She's the last one we have to put away. A little hard to get this one," its grip on Kala's arm tightened, causing her to yelp a little.

"You've got to let them go! You can't do that to them!" The Doctor yelled.

"Yes we can. We can't let any of there powers get out of control now could we Doctor. We don't want these kids to start doing crimes," it smirked at him.

"How do you know my name? And kids! They're all only kids!"

"I know everything about you, Doctor. And yes, all of them kids. All born on the exact same day. And Doctor, goodnight," it said and before the Doctor could say "what?" or react in anyway a hand went over his mouth and the last thing he heard was Kala screaming out his name.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay for important exams being over! But I still have a load more! And I have no idea what I'm going tot do with this story...**

* * *

_**Chapter seven**_

"When's he going to come around?" Kala asked one of them. After the Doctor became unconscious, they had blindfolded her and lead her into a car. Hours later, the blindfold was taken off and she was now being lead down what looked a prison, the Doctor being carried by one of them.

The prison was dark and damp. Every once and a while they would pass a door, a cell. She tried to look inside but because of the lack of light she couldn't.

"Soon enough," one of them simply replied.

They passed another door but this time she saw something looking out from behind the bars.

A boy about her age was watching them walk past.

"Why are you doing this!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the walls.

None of them replied. Instead they said something else. "Ah! Here we are. This is were you will be staying," they had stopped outside a door, just like all the rest. She heard someone cry out in pain at the other side of the door.

"Are they ok?" Kala asked nervously.

"Find out yourself," and she was pushed inside the cell, the door slamming shut behind her.

She saw a young girl with dark brown curly hair sitting on one of the two beds in the cell, head in her hands.

"Are you ok?" Kala asked.

"Yeah, sure I am…it's just…he's got too much knowledge!" the girl replied. She finally looked up at Kala. "Oh and welcome to my little home Kala!" she said, rubbing her forehead.

"How did you know my…" But she was cut off before she could finish.

"I'm a mind reader. Well, yeah sort of. But I can take one look at a person and see near enough their whole life. Invisibility eh? Let's see it then!"

She sighed. It was going to be hard getting along with a mind reader. She made herself invisible.

"Well, there's an advantage for both of us! I can't read your mind when you're invisible," the girl laughed.

"What's your name then?" Kala asked.

"Alice Jordan."

"And what did you see inside his head then?" she felt like she was ordering her around.

"Too much…he's called the Doctor. Not even a name! Just a title! He knows so much…he's not human. Heck, he's over 900 years old!" Alice rambled on. "But one thing is for sure…he's going to try it all to help us."

* * *

**I don't like Alice as a character...she talks to much. Reviews make me happy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...unfortuantly...

_**A/N:**_ Yeah...Long time no update! Sorry! It's just things are a little bit crazy at the moment and at last I have gotten peace to type this up! I'm aiming to finish this before I go back to school on the 1st. Once I go back to school, my internet goes bye -bye! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter eight**_

He was surrounded by darkness when he finally became aware of his surroundings. Nothing else but the pitch black night.

"Doctor!"

The voice echoed in his head but his thoughts were too hazy, he couldn't remember whose voice it was and why they were yelling out his name. Frightened. The voice sounded extremely frightened. Then everything came back to him in a rush, giving him a headache.

A signal bringing him back down to 21st century earth. Popping out of the TARDIS for only one minute to check were about in Earth he was. London. Then returning to the TARDIS and the sound of something (or someone…) falling. And the blonde haired girl appearing out of nowhere afterwards. What was her name again…Kala!

His eyes shot open.

He wasn't surrounded by darkness, and it wasn't night as he had thought. He simply just had his eyes closed. Why hadn't he realized that he only had his eyes closed! He was in a cold cell somewhere, lying on the damp floor. His hearts were pounding. He was captive along with 13 children, including Kala. He didn't even know if she was alright! He had to know.

He sat up but his splitting headache protested against it. He moaned in pain and fell to the floor.

Glaring at the stone ceiling he then attempted to get up again, but slower this time.

He put his hand to his and shut his eyes trying to ignore the pain. He was not going to let a wretched headache ruin him.

"Ah, so you're finally awake now Doctor," the voice sounded like it was hissing.

"What have you done with her?" he slowly opened his eyes, the pain subsiding a bit. Out of the tiny bit of light coming from the light bulb on the ceiling, he saw a man. The man was in a black suit and had sunglasses on. Just like the men that had appeared outside the TARDIS. Why did he have sunglasses on inside?

"Don't worry Doctor, she's safe. But not for long," the man smiled causing the Doctor to glare at him. There was nothing else he could do. He could barely sit up and they had taken his sonic screwdriver. "You see Doctor," he continued. "She's different than the others. Very different. Now while the other 12 are just plain human with 'super-powers'," he animated the quotation, "She's something different."

"What do you mean by different?" the Doctor asked his quietly. He felt helpless at the moment.

"She's part human, part something else," the man grinned.

"You knew straight away that I was a Time Lord. Shouldn't you know what the other part of her is?"

"Yes we do Doctor."

"Then what is it?"

The man laughed and then smirked. "That would ruin the surprise wouldn't it not? Anyway, you'll find out soon enough. And you're in for one big surprise when you do."

"You can't do this," the Doctor said through clenched teeth. "They're children!"

"Remember your companion Doctor? The one you lost? What was her name…Rose Tyler?"

That opened a wound. "What has Rose got to do with any of this?" but then he realised, no one else was there.

--

Kala lay staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Even though it was her first time in a proper bed for what felt like months. Alice was snoring slightly.

She couldn't help put feel guilty for what had happened to the Doctor. Feeling like it was her fault.

While remembering the Doctor, an image flickered across her mind. It was of a young blonde haired woman but the image slowly faded away like something was blocking it.

She sat up. Something _was _blocking it_._

* * *

_**A/N:**_ You read it, you review it :) Reviews make my day and I've been having a really depressing summer so...please??

It may get a quicker update if you review :D


End file.
